


Broken Lives

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Heart Ache [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Grief/Mourning, Murder, Sadness, Sisters, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, guilty feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: sometimes life can be pretty unfair and after a rough and sad case, Abby does some thinking and some drinking and something else. Something that will almost destroy all their lives and will change them forever. But what does she exactly do and how will it affect the team and how will Gibbs react? Want to find out? Well there's only one way to figure it out, read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.
> 
> Though, Stevie, Don, Catherine, Delia and Celia are mine.
> 
> Classification: I don't really know.  
> Rating: T (as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)  
> Spoilers: none. Some references to episodes might appear in it, though.
> 
> Warning: some of you might need a Kleenex box near their computer. 
> 
> Author's note: so here we go, this is the second part of Unfair called "Broken lives". Will the paramedics be able to save Abby and what exactly where the reason that made her tries to attempt on ending her life? Want answers? Well here they are.  
> Here we go. I hope you'll enjoy your reading.
> 
> I think this story will be in three parts. But I'm not sure yet.
> 
> No one of the NCIS team dies in this fic… well I hope so. And before you all want to kill me again for what I've done. KEEP IN MIND THAT I LOVE ABBY SCIUTO. SHE'S MY FAVORITE FEMALE character on the show, so don't freak out immediately. The dark moments aren't completely gone is this second part yet.  
> Now the time has come to deal with the consequences…
> 
> I'm not pointed at a country in particular in this story, it just a piece I have in mind and don't forget it's ONLY A STORY. And I know that people are almost fully integrated in country societies now, but I need to write it the way I do for the needs of my story.
> 
> Huge hugs to ncislove, who was there to listen to me when I needed it. Girls I'm so lucky to know you. Big hugs as well to my very supportive beta. Shadoe you're amazing!  
> Thanks to all my fellow readers, you guys are the best.
> 
> Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.  
> But those who like it drop a review, please!

NCIS Special agent, Tony DiNozzo stared at his cell phone in utter disbelief. He was trying to digest the information, his boss; Leroy Jethro Gibbs had given him.

Ziva who was walking buy noticed his suddenly pale face, and stopped.

"Tony?"

DiNozzo didn't react, still staring at his cell. Ziva frowned, and walked over to him.

"Tony, you alright?" She asked as she saw the shocked expression painted all over his face.

He looked up at his colleague, but didn't say a word at first. His face was strangely pale.

Ziva David put her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Tony? What's the matter? When is Gibbs coming in?"

"He won't." He told her in a low voice.

"Huh? What do you mean to say by 'he won't' Gibbs always comes to a crime scene." She said while she looks at him questioningly.

"He put me in charge Ziva…" his voice trailed off a little bit.

"That is not a first, but why?" She asked wanting a reason for why their boss wouldn't join them.

"Abby…" he started, but he had to fight himself to maintain his composure, and gulped as a limp formed in his throat, and tears brimming at his eyes.

"What about Abby?" Ziva wondered starting to have a very bad feeling. Tony never looked the way he was looking right except if something bad at happened.

Tony gulped one more time, before, finally managing to utter the words out.

"She cut her wrists." He finally said.

"But why would Abby…" she starts to ask her eyes suddenly widening as realization sank in.

Ziva's facial expression changed from questioningly to sadness, disbelief in two seconds to finally settle into an anger one.

"How could she?" She yelled at him.

"I don't know, Ziva," Tony answered honestly.

She paced in anger for a few moments in, then she headed back to the crime scene with rapid steps.

"Ziva!" Tony called out, jogging after her.

But the agent wouldn't stop, she was consumed by anger and sadness, never in her life would she have thought that Abby Sciuto would do something so… so… she couldn't even think of the right words to describe what her friend had done neither could she find the words to place on what she was feeling about the situation.

"ZIVA!" Tony yelled louder this time, and she stopped, turning around a visibly pissed expression plastered on her face.

"WHAT?" she shouted back she watched Tony approach her, he stopped a few inches away.

"I know you're angry, I am too, because I can't even imagine what could have gotten into her, but I'm also immensely sad, and you really should pause for a moment, Agent David. I know what you're doing and it's not necessarily a good thing. You're throwing yourself into work so you won't think about the fact that it affects you. You don't want to face what you feel, it's too hard to deal with right now…"

"And when, exactly, Tony, have you become a sink?"

"A shrink, Ziva" He corrected her gently.

"Whatever, sink, shrink." Ziva said with irritation audible in her voice, and waved with her right hand.

"I'm not a shrink, Ziva, but I know what you feel, and I did the same thing when Kate died, except I made fun of things as well. I felt guilty because of what happened to her, and I was extremely mad at McGee, because Kate had told him things she never told me about. I'd rather tried to deny the events had taken place, rather than to face the reality…and the reality was that I missed her and I was feelings things I didn't want to because it caused me too much pain."

"Tony, I was there remember? I'm the one who took Kate's place, I was sent to Washington to prevent you, Gibbs, Ducky from killing my brother and, I'm the one of killed him in the end. I had to kill my own brother to save Gibbs. And I definitely know what denial is Tony. And Abby chose to cut her wrists nobody forced her." She retorted dryly thought she was fighting hard to keep control of her emotions.

"Ziva… Please." Tony said as he took her softly but firmly by the shoulder, forcing her to focus on him.

She looked him in the eyes and he could see a thousand of unvoiced emotions playing in them, and she seemed to calm down a little.

Ziva sighed. "I know. First trying to understand why…" she slowly said after a moment.

Tony nodded as a ghost of a smiled a caressed his lips.

"I'm gonna go back to the crime scene and see if I can find something that might explain why Catherine did what she did. And make sure there's nothing that indicates that it wasn't a suicide." Ziva told her co-worker.

"Alright. I'm gonna tell, Ducky about, Abbs. If there's anything…"

"I know…" she simply responded.

Tony watched her walk away and then looked to see if he could find their ME on the crime scene, but he couldn't spot him anywhere so he guessed he and Palmer hadn't arrived yet. Taking his cell-phone he pressed the key that automatically composed Ducky's number.

***~*~*~***

Abby had regained consciousness for a short time when they arrived at Bethesda, but had slipped back into unconsciousness pretty soon after. As the doctors worked on her, Gibbs waited in the long corridor, behind closed door, pacing like a lion in a cage.

_Abbs why do you always need to play the Good Samaritan for everyone who's in trouble? And how can you possibly think that Catherine's suicide is your fault? If someone is responsible for it, it's Catherine herself, she pulled the trigger, and she decided to end her life, not you._

But even as he had that thought, Gibbs couldn't help wondering why Cath had done it. Sure life hadn't been easy on her, but still that wasn't really a reason to end her life like this. He hoped that she would have left a note or something that might help him understand why she did what she did and why Abby had tried to do the same.

Abby's passionate about everything in her life: her work, friends, dancing, her co-workers, and she definitely loved people. No matter how dark her work showed her the world could be, she was always full of love and care for the people around her. Abby was not the type of woman that would commit suicide. She loved life, and caffeine, way too much for that.

He, wasn't the type to do it either, but he had once tried to end his life —well no, that wasn't really it, he didn't actually attempt to end it, but he had seriously considered it. And that had been right after he'd learned that Shannon and Kelly were dead. Gibbs had thought back then that he had nothing left. His world had exploded. He thought his life was over.

How could he not think that his life was broken? He'd come home to a whole different reality. A reality without his family. The life he had once loved so much and known and shared with his wife and daughter was gone forever and there was nothing Gibbs could do to get it back.

It had taken him a whole lot of time and three ex-wives to manage to have some sort of a life back. A life exclusively filled of work and coffee. And then one day, Abigail Sciuto entered into his world and everything changed all over again. He had often asked himself how she could make him smile so easily and it amazed him to see how much light she brought in everyone's life.

But now, today, she was in a hospital bed, fighting for her life—Gibbs hoped at least, she was fighting for it. It then occurred to him that the reason why she had been trying to take away her own life was because she felt responsible for someone else's death. Meaning Abby had thought Catherine had killed herself because of her.

Gibbs took his cell phone and called Tony. He was greeted by the agent's voicemail, so he hung up and paced the corridor once again. Jethro Gibbs was getting crazy. All he could do and would allow himself to do was wait while the doctors worked. He felt tremendously helpless. He want to be able to do something to help her, but he knew he couldn't, and that was making him very angry, he desperately needed to do something, anything. But he wouldn't leave her alone while she was in the hospital even knowing perfectly well that she wouldn't notice any difference.

_Coffee, I need coffee._

Gibbs was heading to the coffee machine as his cell-phone rang. He picked up without looking at the caller ID.

"Gibbs."

["You tried to call me, boss?"]

"Yeah, tell Ziva to look for any note or any signs of a book Catherine might have been working on, maybe she left us something to work with and tell her…"

["… To see if there are no signs of evidence that might indicate that it wasn't a suicide? Ziva's already on it. Anything on Abbs, yet?"] Tony asked anxiously.

"No, she regained consciousness for a little bit, as we arrived but then she was immediately was gone again. They're still with her."

["Okay, I just told Palmer and Ducky about everything. I'll call if we find anything. Ducky said it that he'd talk to the doctors as soon as he's done with the autopsy."] Tony informed his boss and ended the phone call. He went inside the house to see if Ziva had found anything yet…

Tony DiNozzo found her checking out drawers, she hadn't found anything interesting yet. McGee was taking shots of the crime scene. He had been staring at Catherine's lifeless body for a few steady minutes before he had been able to start taking pictures of her.

She was far from being the first dead body he had had to take shots of, but Catherine was different, there was something about her that was mesmerizing. Catherine Hellsworth had an inner beauty that showed through that made her beautiful on the outside as well.

But no one who had ever seen and knew her before she took the tragic decision to end her life understood why she'd chosen a gun to shoot herself. The answer to that question would probably come with Dr. Mallard and his assistant, Mister Palmer.

Tim was still in the room when Ducky entered it. And like always Jimmy followed with a body bag on a stretcher. As he saw the body, the ME signed. "What a waste…" he said sadly, approaching the bed. "My dearest Catherine, you finally did it." At Ducky's words, McGee stopped what he was doing and his head snapped up.

"You mean, you knew, she would commit suicide?"

"Unfortunately, Timothy, I suspected that she would eventually do the unthinkable."

"How?"

"Some signs where there, Tim, they were really subtle, I'll admit that, but they were there…"

"But, Ducky, you've seen her once or twice at the max. How could you see the signs, that she would end her life? She was so friendly and always smiled. And why didn't you try to stop her then?" McGee asked confused at the ME's admission

"That Tim was a façade, she was keeping up appearances. A task in which she had succeeded really well if you want my opinion. Catherine Hellsworth, was an emotional wreck in the inside.

"What do you mean?"

"The death of her mother, the constant reminder that she was different. She often felt useless and inferior to people and to her younger sister…."

"Huh, how do you know all that?"

"I've spoken to her and Abby."

"But, Ducky, she wasn't inferior to anyone; the only difference between Catherine and us was that was in a wheelchair nothing else."

"I know that Tim and she knew it too, but sometimes her inner demons must have been too strong and she didn't feel she could fight them or didn't want to fight them anymore and finally taking the step where she wouldn't have to fight them ever again." Ducky explained sadly.

"Didn't she have something stronger than all her dark thoughts that could make her want to hold onto life? What about her sister didn't see that she loved her?"

"McGee, sadly I think that Delia was part of Catherine's problem."

"How could Delia be a part of the problem Catherine had, they were sisters." Timothy asked not sure he was following what the older ME was trying to explain him.

"Tim you've seen Delia, she's pretty confident, and when she says something how do you feel?"

"As if she's the one speaking the truth in the world."

"Exactly, well imagine what it was for Catherine. She lived with Delia."

McGee made a face and his gaze went sad as he was realizing what Catherine Hellsworth must have been going through sometimes.

Timothy was about to make some more shots of the crime scene as Ducky added: "Some parents' make the decision to keep their baby no matter what. Which is very noble and courageous of them, but they forget to prepare their child for what he or she might face in today's word because in the end it's the child they have kept that has to live with the fact that they are handicapped. It's a burden they have to live with every day. The parents' take care of their children trying to protect them as much as possible, but they can't protect them from everything, and they definitely can't feel what their child does."

"But, doctor Mallard, the parents' also face difficulties that goes with raising an invalid person…"

"That is very true; Mr. Palmer, but the parents don't fully realize how heavy it can be. People's gazes. People associating being a wheelchair with stupidity. The outside world can be a very dark place sometimes, we face it every day. Have you ever tried to sit in a wheelchair for twenty four hours, Jimmy without getting up, only to go in your bed or to the bathroom and then even when you do that you have to hold yourself on something to prevent yourself from falling?" was his retort to his young assistant.

Jimmy Palmer looked puzzled at the man who just asked him the question then simply answered, "No."

"Try and you'll see. Many people still associate been in a wheelchair with stupidity."

"What? People can't do that. I know someone who's in a chair and he's pretty smart." McGee said in a somewhat outraged tone of voice.

"You might be surprise Tim at how some people can still react when they see someone in a wheelchair." The ME said frustrated at the simple thought.

***~***

_Stevie would keep her, because to her, having a baby was a gift from God, and she was an eternal optimistic person even in the darkest moments that life kept throwing at her. Stevie was convinced that keeping her baby was the best decision. She stood her ground even if everyone told her that she was crazy, but she didn't listen to them, the baby she was carrying would see the light of day and it would be just fine, and even if it would have problems well so be it, she wouldn't love it any less. No matter how her family or people she knew would look at her._

_Why is it that when we are a bit different or do something out of the ordinary everybody's looking at you with eyes that said: 'crazy woman, you don't know what you're doing.'_

_Any time someone was looking at Stevie like that, she wanted to yell at the top of her lungs that she wasn't crazy and that everyone deserved to live. Stevie went out for long walks during the first weeks of her pregnancy, thinking and thanking the Lord above for this incredible gift._

_Smiling at the simple beauty of a rose, and at everything thing life was bringing to her, loving when rain was falling and as a the sun rays would come tease the droplets of water that would then shin like crystal and create a magnificent rainbow then she would go drink a hot cocoa and thinking dreaming at the new life that growing within her. Not worrying about her stepmother or Don that was not often home._

_Work, now and forever work. Sometimes Stevie was wondering in Don didn't have a mistress because according the Celia Mapotter her beloved son should have married a lawyer for the least… but instead in married someone who worked in the NAVY._

_Celia had never understood why her son had joined the NAVY in her eyes it was a barbarous, underpaid job. How would he ever find someone that would help her maintain her place in the society? In fact, Celia Mapotter had always let her wishes and wants comes first, her son had never had anything to say. And she wasn't about to let a little pretentious smart ass disturb her so perfectly arranged life._

_Celia wanted a wife for her son yes, but a wife she could fashion the way_ **_she_ ** _wanted. So she would still have an influence in her son's life._

_For once though things wouldn't go as Celia Mapotter had planned._

_Don married Stevie Hellsworth against his mother's will and today Stevie was expecting their first child._

_The reign of ice queen Celia on the Hellsworths kingdom was over. Stevie would not let that woman control both their lives. Stevie couldn't understand why Celia had never wanted to take her husband's name. She insisted to be called Mapotter. She asked as if Hellsworth was a poisoned name or something. A mystery, Stevie would be able to unravel a few years later._

***~***

Sipping at his coffee, Jethro Gibbs was feeling old for the first in years. He never thought that he would have to wait in a hostile hospital corridor to have news from doctors about his favorite girls, NCIS's best lab tech, Abigail Sciuto. She of all people.

Abby loved life.

His mind drifted away to Stillwater and Shannon. Shannon the girl who'd stolen his heart the moment he laid eyes on her when he had taken a seat on that bench to wait for the train. She lived by a list of rules. A list of rules she had made to live by.

An involuntary smile appeared on his lips at the thought. Shannon had had a greater influence in his life than he had realized.

_Oh Shannon…_

Gibbs wished at the very moment that she was still alive, so she would be able to tell him that Abby would be fine, and with that she would have reassured him.

_Why did you leave me so soon, Shannon? I thought we were happy together. Why? I now I might lose Abby. I can't lose Abby too; I don't think I would be able to bare such pain again of losing someone I love…_

As realization drowned in that he loved his lab tech, Gibbs sighed _. I love her. Not as a friend, not as a colleague, no. I love her._

Gibbs someone touch his cheek, though there was no one there with him in the corridor. He closed his eyes at the sensation and lean into the invisible hand touch. Words followed in a whisper.

**_Everything's gonna be okay, she'll be fine sweetheart. You don't need to be afraid to really love again, baby. We'll always be with you wherever life will take you. Maybe there's another hidden reason why she attempted at her life that you were scared to see?_ **

**_Honey, open up your eyes to the good things in life too, and open up to others a little more, it won't hurt, I promise. I've got two new rules for you that you need to put on top of your list of rules._ **

**_Never be afraid to love._ **

**_Keep moving on no matter what fate throws at you._ **

**_I love you, angel, I always will._ **

Those last words were followed by a ghost of a kiss on his lips, and Gibbs felt at peace then. A few minutes later, a doctor appeared through the door, a little smile caressing her lips.

"Agent, Gibbs?" A tall black haired doctor came to call his name.

"Yes, doctor?"

"I'm doctor, Larkin, Tracy Larkin." The younger female introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, doctor. How's Abby doing?

The doctor's facial expression turned concerned as she looked at Gibbs. The NCIS agent could feel his heartbeat raise, right at this moment, he feared the worst almost missing the doctor Larkin's first words as she was telling him what had happened with Abby.

"Miss Sciuto has lost a lot of blood, and has been unconscious for a while, but she's awake now, and we feared for a moment that we would lose her. She is out of danger now, but still very weak."

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?"

"Of course…" the doctor answered his question with a warm, reassuring smile. "Follow me, please."

Jethro followed the doctor without word. The only thing the NCIS agent wanted right now was to see for himself that Abby was really conscious, and alive.

"This way, please." Tracy Larkin said as she entered a room, smiling softly, as she looked at Abby. The NCIS best lab tech was laying in a bed, her face still very pale – Abby had always had a very pale skin, but this shade of paleness was way beyond her usual pale colored face—bandages had been put around her wrists.

_God, she looked so small._

The nurse that was checking on Abby nodded her head in a greeting manner as the doctor came in.

"Gibbs…" Abby called him in a barely audible voice.

"Right here, Abbs." He informed her as he approached her bed.

As she watched the scene playing before her Tracy Larkin smiled and looked at the nurse, telling the young medical aid to silently to leave the room along with her. This left Gibbs and Abby alone in the room.

"Gibbs," Abby whispered again, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Abbs, don't cry, it's okay, everything's gonna be okay." He told her in an attempt to try to calm them both down.

"Gibbs, I'm so sorry…" she told him in a broken voice.

Reaching out Jethro lifted her upper body, pulling her close to him, and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Ssshh, Abbs, calm down, I'm here now" He murmured to her as he rocked them both slowly.

It took a while for Abby to stop crying. Gibbs could feel his shirt becoming wet as her tears kept falling.

Eventually her sobs subsided a little and she finally managed to talk through a choked voice.

"I… I… should have seen… it coming, Gibbs. I should… have talked her… out of it."

"Abby you couldn't have. Don't blame yourself for what Catherine decided to do."

Abby pulled away from Gibbs at his words and he witnessed as the look in her eyes changed from sadness, to anger when she looked up at him with her big green eyes still full of unshed tears. The back of her hand came up to dry the solitary tear that had rolled down her cheek, now she was upset and angry at Catherine for being so selfish for leaving this life, her live for having taken the easy way, but mostly, Abby was angry at herself because she hadn't been able to prevent this tragedy from happening.

"How could I not blame myself for what she's done? She talked to me about, Gibbs; she talked to me about killing herself, Gibbs! She said she would do it and I didn't think she was serious! I thought she was just immensely sad and that it would pass! You know? Like people say horrible and stupid things sometimes in the heat of the moment, but they don't mean it?"

"I know, Abbs. I know." he said understandingly.

"You know, Gibbs, you were so right. I shouldn't have let myself get so exposed to sadness. You tried to warn me about getting to close to Catherine and I wouldn't listen and now I'm broken." Abby said angrily.

"Abbs don't say that. You didn't listen to me and that is a good thing you didn't." Gibbs told her.

At her boss's words, Abby looked at him questioningly. She didn't understand how Jethro Gibbs could say it was a good thing she hadn't listen to him in the eye how the situation at taken such a dramatic turn.

Seeing the questions in her eyes, he went to elaborate. "I know you are broken inside, Abbs, and no, I wasn't saying that *that* was why you did good not to go in on my advice of not to becoming too close to Cath. Why I said it was a good thing you did it is because Catherine wasn't feeling good, and I know you are blaming yourself for what happened, but something's telling me that she would have done it anyway, you being her friend or not…." Gibbs told her, reach up behind his neck to bring her right hand in front of him "What do you mean?"

Gibbs sighed.

"Catherine Hellsworth was a suicidal type of person."

Gibbs suspected that Ducky would come to the same conclusion about the young handicapped woman who was now gone forever.

Abby protested. "I don't agree with you on that, Gibbs." Abby told him stubbornly.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked her gently.

"Yes!" She nodded her head as she answered him.

"Tell me something, Abbs, does someone who doesn't want to commit suicide use a gun?"

Looking up at him her eyes brimmed with tears again as she realized he was right. But even knowing that, Abby continued to blame herself. A single tear rolled down her left cheek follow by another and soon they were rolling down both her cheeks, and she couldn't stop them.

"It wasn't a call for help, she wanted to end it. I know Gibbs, but it's so difficult for me to admit it. It's so hard." Abby said through a broken, teary voice.

"I know… now try to calm down a little, Abby, for me." Gibbs ordered her gently.

The NCIS agent was having a hard time to hold his own emotions at bay.

The Goth woman in his arms tried to calm herself as Gibbs had asked her thought he wasn't easy, her pain was too vivid and violent.

***~*~*~***

Ziva was carefully searching for anything that could help them to come a step closer to the truth about what had happened. As she was busy doing so, she tried not to think of Abby and the reasons why their lab tech was not laying in a hospital bed.

 _The world was definitely a crazy place to be._ Ziva thought.

She was doing everything she could not to think of her friend, but it was as if the more she wouldn't allow herself to think about her, the more she did so.

She was looking through the drawers of Catherine's desk, but found nothing of interest. Ziva was beginning to think that this was useless that they were just looking for stuff they wouldn't find because they were letting their emotions over against common sense.

Her meaning changed though the moment she wanted to open the last drawer of the desk she had to check. Ziva pulled the handle, but it wouldn't slide toward her.

It was locked.

She frowned. _Why would this particular drawer be locked?_ She asked herself.

"Tony?"

Tony DiNozzo looked over his shoulder had the mention of his first name. DiNozzo was looking through Catherine Hellsworth's wardrobe, but hadn't found anything unusual or anything out of the ordinary. All of the clothing in there was typical for a woman.

"You found something?"

"Could you come over here, please?"

Now it was Tony's turn to frown. Leaving what he was doing he walk to where Ziva was and coming to a halt when he stood next to her.

"What is it?"

Looking at him, and then at the desk, and ones more in his direction she pulled the handle of the last drawer before she said. "It's locked."

"McPicture come over here." Tony ordered.

McGee came over to them.

"Yeah, Tony."

"Take a picture of Ziva's hand pulling at the handle of the drawer."

Tim looked at him questioningly.

Tony looked back at McGee exasperated.

"It's locked, McGee."

As understanding drowned in, McGee hurried to take a picture as he had been asked.

Ziva eyed DiNozzo.

Tony nodded in answer giving her silent permission to pick the lock. Reaching out behind her, she pulled a kit out of her pants pocket.

Opening it she took the two small metal piece out of her kit, handing the kit to Tony she placed the two small piece of metal in to the lock fumbled a little bit it didn't take Ziva long to unlock the drawer.

Pulling it open, all stared at what it contend for a few instants.

Oh, my God.

****

THE END

****

 


End file.
